Zelel
Summary Zelel is Gabriel's older sister who only appeared in the last episode of the series as the main and possibly the only antagonist from Gabriel Dropout. Although she is an Angel and thus possesses a nice character to herself, Zelel is considered too serious and too far about her angelic duties. She is extremely serious and shows no tolerance for even the slightest thing that is non-angelic. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 5-B Name: Zelel White Tenma Origin: Gabriel Dropout Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Angel, The Hand of God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight (Every angels and devils can fly with their wings), Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Resisted Gabriel's energy powers) Invisibility (Due to her incredible angelic powers, she can't be seen and invisible to human eyes. Doesn't work on dogs), Teleportation, Aura (Every angels and devils have aura), Illusion Creation (Possibly only to humans or other species, created an image of falling white wings yet some humans could touch them), Clairvoyance (Could see and hear things, broke Gabriel's barrier) and possibly other angelic abilities. Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Planet level (Gabriel and Raphiel stated that she is one of the most talented, most powerful angel in heaven and the one that might end humanity, she is also being given a name as "The Hand of God". Gabriel's angelic powers were useless against her) Speed: Unknown (Possibly faster than Gabriel and her friends) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown '''(Should be more durable than Gabriel who broke a door with a kick), possibly '''Planet level Stamina: Unknown, possibly Immense Range: Standard melee range physically, Unknown with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (As the most powerful angel, she's very skilled and will not be tricked easily by other angels like Gabriel who tries to act nicely to her) Weaknesses: Dogs, she sees them (in her head) turn into ferocious beasts which terrifies her. Dogs also can see her, which makes her nervous as she walks by. When Satania's dog barks, Zelel screams and panics and then teleports away. She is the only angel with this weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: Being an angel, Zelel can fly using her wings. * Larger Wings: Zelel’s wings are significantly larger than any other angel’s wings (Gabriel, Raphiel, Tapris). This enables her greater mobility in the air than most angels. * Clairvoyance: Being an angel, Zelel can use her clairvoyance to see and hear through objects and break barriers. Due to her high rank, she can easily break weaker angel's barriers such as Gabriel's. * Immense Angelic Power: Her power is beyond normal angels and is considered as the strongest angel in the series while also one of the most powerful in Angel World. To the point she can easily surpass both Gab's and Raphi's power, inflicting fear even to the sadistic Raphi. She can also easily deflect Gab's attack and uses it against her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gabriel Dropout Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Angels Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Wing Users